


Blindness

by Poor_Unfortunate_Soul



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Love/Hate, Pregnancy, Psychology, Regrets, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul/pseuds/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul
Summary: post-s3Lilith comes to Zelda for some midwife helpThey're trying
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Blindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirandaottoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mirandaottoxx).



Those few inhabitants of Hell, who believed in her, — were not afraid, didn’t seek benefits for themselves, but believed, — they did not expect this. Perhaps, Lilith didn’t expect it herself. But still, it was the only thing that could be done in her situation.

Lilith put a hand on her belly. The creature, that was growing inside of her, didn’t show any signs of life (death?) yet but was heavy, weighty, like a boulder. Maybe after hitting a similar thing on your head, you will lose consciousness.

And Lilith constantly, constantly felt it’s weight inside. With each second, she was being pulled forward, and there was no way to scrape it off: neither with her nails, nor with her teeth, nor through an emetic potion — the fruit of Satan took roots in her, so far thin, but dug with its life.

Zelda no more knelt, seeing her Queen. That was not unwelcome, that was… new. Lilith used to see blind worshipping when she entered the Academy, the Spellman house, the bedroom. But Zelda just turned her face in Lilith’s direction, twitched and said nothing.

“Interesting situation” Lilith stepped closer.

Zelda sat near her pier only in her nightgown and brushed her dark red hair. They darkened as she strayed off satanism. And although it was quite explainable — a characteristic feature of the Spellman family, a rare, but still a phenomenon, especially appeared on Sabrina's hair, — Zelda herself was not accustomed to observe them darkening. A heavy cold hand laid down on her shoulder.

“Don’t you think you should greet me properly now? What an audacity!”

All of Zelda’s nerves tightened.

“I’m not…”

“Relax”, fingers caressed down, slipped under the fabric, tickling her chilling skin. Zelda opened her mouth again, but had no time to say anything, “I like the change. Don't be nervous, Zelda. I didn't come to hurt you.”

“I wouldn’t allow you to hurt me or my family.”

The hand on her back froze.

“Your luck I’m here for another reason. My question is somewhat ... delicate. Is that true that you as a midwife, never lost a baby?”

Zelda silently nodded. Her hair had strewed to the side as a copper cascade.

“Well”, Lilith stepped back and sat down on the bed a few steps away from Zelda, “Could you… Look at it?”

“Look at it?”

“As a midwife, can you or cannot?” Lilith didn’t like the talk. And to ask, “I don’t… feel it. Is that okay?”

Zelda nodded and as if in a trance, rose from her seat, moved closer. She waved her hand so the candles on the chandelier flashed brighter. Lilith slowly, looking to the side, laid down on a silk sheet.

Zelda leaned over her, for some reason trying not to look in her face as well. Well, at least she had somewhere to look.

“I should… Lie straight and pick up your dress, please.“

In the silence of the sharply stuffy room, their breath seemed deafening. Zelda watched the tissue sliding up her thigh, feeling like she was crawling up her esophagus.

Inspecting Lilith was strange. She smelled of damp, dead flowers and rot — the smell of Hell. Too intimate for their relationship, although nothing personal.

Both of them felt it. Nausea. The wrongness of what was happening. Zelda finished and laid a hand on Lilith's belly.

“It’s all right. Don’t worry.”

“He is… is?”

The notes of rattle crashed into the voice, like an upset guitar, insecurity, irregularities.

“He is fine. Maybe he will kick you in some time. That’s fine”

“Yes, I…” Lilith's muscles burned. As if all at once pulled together and almost burst, “I don’t know. When I think about him, I feel sick.”

“Toxicosis is peculiar to the first tr…”

“No”, Lilith somewhy shrugged awkwardly, “I feel… Something like human disgust. I feel morally sick. I don’t know. I haven’t experienced emotions for a long time.”

“I understand.”

There was a heavy silence, pressing on the space. Zelda remembered Blackwood.

She understood Lilith. Like no one, perhaps, she understood this “fight or flight” situation with the authorities. Trying to grab at least something, they gnawed and tore the enemy, although both were at the very bottom. With scanty chances of victory, both crossed the line.

Zelda was struck by a trembling thought if she would have done this pregnancy thing in a situation with her hus… formerly not-ex-husband. And the worst thing is that the answer was — she would. Although both of them strove for power, Zelda still had a stone on her neck in the form of a family that needed to be protected. Perhaps she was even more prone to such an act than Lilith: she had something to lose. Lilith already had nothing to lose.

Was there at least something in the demoness besides the thirst for profit: me, me, all for me...

But it happened as it happened, so she pulled herself out if her thoughts.

Celestial blue eyes wondering her emotional change. 

“Judging me?”

Zelda shook her head.

“Right. Do you know why?”

Zelda again turned her chin from side to side, looking at the embittered face in front of her.

“You still wanna pray for me. Remember, how it feels? You’ve liked it.”

Yet they were very different. Zelda, although submissive by nature, concentrated and fought. She knew exactly what she wanted to receive and what to do with this power. Even when everything went downhill, and instead of a strong single coven, she received broken remnants — she was not afraid to take responsibility. It was a strong step. To become the first among equally inclined.

Zelda loved the power. Loved to possess it and obey it. This was her reason for the struggle for the High Priestess spot. That was her place.

«You’ve liked». Yes, she liked. To obey and to honor was her passion, her fire, vitality.

The power to show how is right. The power to make things right.

The power that they could share. And the bed, which they also could share, suddenly stood before her eyes. The first was more intimate. The second is stronger and easier.

After all these pregnancy events, for the sake of everything unholy, — pregnancy as a tool to save the throne! — Zelda did not understand what Lilith was doing. Could not understand.

«You’ve liked» — yes, only no longer.

“I don’t understand how is that connected”

“You’ve liked what I felt back”, Lilith continued, as if into the void, not embarrassed by either the silence from the witch or her nakedness, “Do you know, that I still feel it?” Zelda swallowed her accumulated saliva, “I feel how you pray at night. I can hear how you cry in the morning, then kiss your «ma belle». I can hear how you touch yourself. Do you think that I don’t know how often you masturbate to Miss Wardwell thinking it’s something different? If you’ll cry now, I don’t even feel sorry for you.

Bright blush burnt under the porcelain skin. But Zelda did not cry.

“You had time in Hell and did nothing!” shouted Zelda.

“Held a candle above me?”

“Oh, trust me, I had some more important business to do: saving the Academy, for example?” — literally and figuratively.

“After your crazy ex almost poisoned it?”

“After your crazy ex almost destroyed the Earth? Oh” Zelda moved her eyes lower, “Is he still ex?”

Both suddenly looked down and fell silent. Zelda — as if she remembered who she was talking to, and Lilith ... Lilith sighed heavily, looking at the cloud of steam bursting from her mouth. When did the room get so cold?

“I have to go” said Lilith, grimacing from her own voice, “I have things to do”

“Yes”, Zelda realized herself, falling out of thoughts, “You better go.”

“Happy new praying for He… Hecate? Anyway. Keep creeping. Looks good on you”, devilish smile. Lilith herself could not understand why she felt suddenly sick: from the situation, from Zelda, from her own words.

She wanted to have support. She wanted to have support. Inflexible. Titanium. And Zelda was like that. “The Church of Lilith” could become a reality if only she could find the strength to fight. Fight harder. Fight like Zelda ... Lilith grimaced again. It could be her.

“Oh, you know what ...” but the room was empty. Zelda stood with her hands down, on which crimson skin was burning — she always turned red when furious. Zelda sighed. A cloud of steam burst from her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> as promised 🖤💛  
> huge thanks to @uncreativeuser


End file.
